


The Witch Forsaken

by Anonymous



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Horror Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The perils of breaking one's promise to a witch. (Drabble.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a treat for the Imzy Multifandom Drabble Exchange 2016.

You swore to come back. It has been so long; I think you have forgotten the promise you made to a half-wild witch of the woods. The kisses you gave me, your panting breath, my red mouth sliding sweetly between your legs--all forgotten.

But you have come here, sweet maiden, with another friend--to enjoy her kisses among the flowers.

Perhaps the little white flowers might brush against your legs as you sit there, and their tendrils might twine so gently around you. And the flowers drink deep, until their pale petals are flushed red, as red as blood.


End file.
